


A Different Game to Play

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Supercat, Cat has known for two years that Kara is Kryptonian, and she has burning questions about it. So she kidnaps Kara in disguise to get the answers to her questions, for no sake other than her own curiosity. And then sex happens.





	

“Could you just answer the question?” Cat huffs grumpily. She goes to run her hands through her hair, forgetting the large hood she is wearing to obscure half her face and hide her identity. When her fingers touch the fabric she harrumphs again and crosses her arms instead.

Kara chuckles from where she sits on the sofa of her apartment. When she came home that night, there was a hooded figure standing in the middle of her loft and claiming to have information on her that Kara wouldn’t want revealed. So long as Kara sat and answered some questions, her secret would be kept safe. Kara had figured out it was Cat instantly, and had simply decided to humor her. She’s answered countless questions about her home world and people. She has blown past the phase of being surprised that Cat figured out part of her secret, noting that in all honesty she really has no skill for subtlety and she must have given herself away somehow.

Now she’s getting tired of this and wants to move onto something else. Because Cat has been flirting with her shamelessly since she got here. Maybe she felt bolder with her identity supposedly concealed. Whatever it was, Kara was getting turned on, and she was ready to change the name of the game to something quite a bit sexier. So she stands, and responds to Cat’s plea for an answer by saying, “Tell you what. I’ll answer your question if you just admit that it’s you Cat.”

The crossed arms of the hooded woman fall to her sides and hang limply before Cat whispers, “Damnit, Kara do you have to make everything difficult?”

Kara chuckles and widens her eyes in disbelief at what the woman has just expressed. “Excuse me?” She counters, “You’re Cat Grant, your middle name is difficult.”

Cat chooses to respond by flinging her hood back to reveal her face, and pouting mightily. She crosses her arms again and juts out her chin defiantly. “How did you know it was me?”

Kara barks out a peal of laughter when she answers, “Oh come on, Cat! I know your voice; you’ve been giving me orders since the day I met you. Also you’ve always been pretty obvious about your kryptonian obsession.” Suddenly Kara’s eyes get a sultry look about them as she steps forward, closer to Cat. “Besides, I could recognize you anywhere, Cat.”

The mood in the room shifts instantly, and Cat isn’t sure if the temperature is rising or if it’s just the flush rising in her cheeks. Kara is staring at her, and there’s something inherently dirty about it. Cat can feel the gaze burning across her body and it’s lighting even more heat in her chest, and her core.

_Oh, two can play this game, Kara._ Cat closes the distance between them, and presses her body just barely against Kara’s, like a ghost of a touch. She reaches up to play with the collar of Kara’s shirt, worrying it a little between the tips of her index and middle finger.

“Is that so, Kara?” she purrs as she presses just a little bit closer. “Well then I have just one more question for you. Could you recognize me on that couch with nothing on my body but you?”

Kara’s eyes widen and _oh lord_ the image stirs something animal in her. Cat clearly knows this game as well, and Kara has been outmatched. But she’s certainly not going to back down from a challenge, nor is she going to miss the opportunity to have Cat naked on her couch beneath her body. So she surges forward and instigates their very first kiss.

There’s nothing gentle about it; it’s lusty and rough and full of tongues and teeth. Cat is thrown off course for just a second. It turns out, timid, innocent Kara is anything but when it comes to the bedroom. Well in their case the couch of the living room. As heady and passionate as the kiss is, it’s not rushed. Kara is taking her time, alternating between slowly exploring the corners of Cat’s mouth with her tongue, and nibbling her bottom lip. And Cat finds herself drowning in it. She feels Kara’s hands slip from her shoulders, to her waist, to her ass, and she moans into the kiss when the younger woman squeezes her bottom.

Kara doesn’t feel she needs to hide the fact that she could bench press a hundred times Cat’s weight with ease, so she slings one arm under Cat’s bottom and lifts her effortlessly with one hand. Her other hand reaches up to cup Cat’s breast through her dress. Cat lets out an undignified squeak at being suddenly hauled off her feet and groped, and wraps her legs instinctively around Kara’s waist. But soon she’s moaning again at the gentle caresses befalling her breast and the nips and kisses to her neck.

Cat is lost in a fog of lust and kisses and wonderful sensations at Kara’s hands, so when she’s abruptly dropped back to her feet, she gasps and snaps to a clearer state of mind. _Oh god. I’m about to fuck Kara_. She stops for a moment and lets the realization wash over her, that this is really happening. But soon she’s too stimulated by Kara’s wandering touches and lingering caresses and kisses to do anything but groan in pleasure and give back as good as she’s getting.

She slips her hand inside Kara’s shirt and runs her hands up the woman’s back. When she reaches her bra clasp she deftly undoes it and continues to smooth her hands all over the skin of Kara’s shoulders unobstructed. Kara sees this as fair game to start removing clothes, and unzips Cat’s dress.

Cat is spurred on by this, so she begins unbuttoning Kara’s shirt as her dress is shucked from her body. She lets out a little gasp when the air hits her skin, feeling the relief of no longer being in her dress that had begun to feel restricting. Wanting to provide that same relief to Kara, she swiftly finishes undoing her shirt and peels it off in a moment.

Cat’s dress is in a puddle at her feet, and Kara’s shirt went flying somewhere in the room. Cat doesn’t waste any time in moving to the button of Kara’s pants and flicking it open. Kara helps her pull the fabric down her legs and kicks the garment away. Kara’s bra is hanging off her shoulders and Cat sees no point in leaving it there, so she quickly divests Kara of that as well.

When full, round breasts are exposed to her she is instantly drawn to them. She wraps both her arms around Kara’s waist as she leans in to lick a stripe up the valley of Kara’s breasts. Kara runs her fingers through Cat’s blonde hair for a moment, but soon she’s tugging lightly on the locks, encouraging Cat to come back up and kiss her.

Cat does so, and the two women melt together, flesh to flesh. Except it isn’t enough for either one of them with the remaining undergarments still in their way. So they work together to rid each other of those as well. When both women are completely naked, Kara smirks and eyes every inch of Cat’s body while the woman grins proudly under the gaze.

“I think it’s time we answered your last question, don’t you?” Kara says huskily. Cat nods, knowing exactly what Kara is referring to. She is picked up once more and soon her bare flesh comes in contact with the soft material of the couch cushions. Kara is on top of her immediately, and the heat radiating off her body is like a matching furnace for the energy coming off of Cat in waves.

Kara positions herself between Cat’s legs and grinds her core torturously slowly against Cat’s. Cat reaches out and grabs onto Kara’s ass, wanting more of the delicious friction. Kara obliges, and begins rocking her hips so that their centers pulse together. Cat almost mewls at the sensation, and she lets out a whimper when Kara’s lips close around the nipple of her left breast. Kara is flicking her nipple with her tongue to the rhythm that she is grinding her hips against Cat and Cat finds herself almost delirious from the combination.

“Kara,” she moans out, and the response she is met with is her nipple being sucked roughly then released with an obscene pop.

“What do you want, Cat?” Kara whispers. “What do you need?”

This short circuits Cat’s brain a little, and she finds it hard to articulate words, an unusual occurrence for her. But really, how is she supposed to function when the sexiest kryptonian woman she’s ever seen is on top of her, between her thighs, and ready to give her anything she wants?

“Inside.” She finally answers hoarsely, voice filled with want and anticipation.

Kara doesn’t miss a beat, and soon she’s snaking a hand between their bodies, between where their centers are grinding together, and slipping a finger inside of Cat’s entrance. Cat hums contentedly at just how right it feels to have Kara inside her, and begins thrusting her hips to gain more friction. Kara gets the hint, and slowly slips a second finger inside. Cat hisses in delight at the new intrusion, and her body arcs at the sensation. As her breasts jut out with the motion, they are brought closer to Kara’s face, and she just can’t resist taking a nipple into her mouth again.

Both women are rocking and thrusting as Cat rides Kara’s fingers, and Cat is panting and moaning, but she’s not quite there. Kara can see she needs more, so she winds her free hand down between their legs and finds Cat’s clit with her fingers. She begins rubbing the pad of her fingers along the sensitive nub, experimenting with what Cat likes best.

She soon finds the woman enjoys hard lines up and down more than circles, and swift flicks more than pinches. So she adjusts to the pattern that pleases Cat most, and works on driving Cat over that edge. She can feel it coming soon, because Cat’s walls are clenching hard around her fingers and the tension in the woman’s body is increasing with every pass over Cat’s clit, and every stroke of her fingers deeper inside the woman.

Cat can feel it building too. Her heart is pounding hard and the pressure is growing in her lower belly. She can feel a coil tightening there, and she knows it won’t be long. When Kara hits the spongy patch inside her yet another time, and combines it with a hard flick to her clit, it’s over. Cat screams out, calling Kara’s name loud enough she’s sure the neighbors heard her and she could care less.

Kara continues pumping inside her, drawing out the orgasm as long as she can. After a little while longer, Cat’s body goes limp and she’s breathing hard, staring at the ceiling. Kara gently pulls her fingers out and wipes them on the couch.

Cat chuckles softly, and looks to Kara. “Now that was an experience.”

Kara grins, and snuggles into Cat’s side. “A good one, I hope.”

Cat can’t believe how insecure Kara’s voice sounds compared to the confidence of her actions and sexual dominance from moments before. She pulls the woman closer to her and purrs out, “Oh you have no idea. And it will be your turn just as soon as I recover.”

Kara chuckles a little, and burrows her head into the crook of Cat’s neck. “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
